The Beginning of an Ending
by llorac
Summary: Ginny Weasley thinks that she is a failure ever since she was rejected by Harry Potter. What will happen if one boy shows her that she was wrong all along. Will she realise that what ever she had dreamt of can be fulfilled? D/G
1. Her Headache

Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters unfortunately do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful, amazing, magnificent, majestic and fascinating J.K.Rowling. If you do not know who she is or the Harry Potter series she wrote, you are even more stupid than I thought.  
  
Author's Note: This is kind of my first time writing in fanfic.net, I have written a few d/g before, but this was my first, hope you guys will like it.  
  
The Beginning of an Ending  
Long walks along a moonlitted beach, unexpected words of affection, a gallant young prince on a majestic horse, which girl has not dreamt of being swept off her feet by such a romantic fantasy.... Once upon a time, in a land unknown to muggles, a girl named Ginny dreamt this very dream. But she only did so after all her other dreams have been shattered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The early morning sun has only risen over the roof of a cottage when Ginny was wakened up by the shouting of her mother. "GET UP ALL OF YOU!"WE HAVE TO GET TO PLATFORM 9 3/4 ON TIME!"  
  
"goodness knows how long we will take with you slowcoaches..." Mutters of her complaints were heard, slowly drifting off. "Sigh, another school day" Ginny lamented, "and I have to see Harry again! God, I can't face him."  
  
After she was rejected by Harry, Ginny vowed never to fall in love that easily again and never to be that stupid again, proclaiming her love for him. Her classmates said that she was an idiot. Her brothers said that. Even her parents thought that plain ol' Ginny will never be good enough for the boy-who-lived.  
  
Thinking back on that incident made her soo mad! Harry...I love you...d-do you...I mean you have dated me and all, do you have a single ounce of feeling for me?" "Please Ginny, I think you misunderstood me...I love you like my sister. Cho is the only one I will ever love. Sorry"  
  
Sorry. He had only say one word. Sorry.  
  
"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!" "Sigh. But what can I do?" Suppressing all her anger, she made her way downstairs.  
  
Laughter and shoutings seemed to get louder and louder as she approached the kitchen. Not wanting to make an appearance and knowing that Harry was there to spend the last day of the summer holidays with her family, she slipped in quietly, muttered greetings to her family, and sat down on her seat.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Fred and George had done something again.  
  
Her mother was practically shouting the whole house down scolding them.  
  
"Sigh, this is gonna be a long day"  
  
And a long day it was, at the eleventh hour, all of them started packing their luggage. When they were all about to enter the car Mr. Weasley borrowed from the ministry, Ron suddenly remembered that he had left his quills behind. As they were about to leave once again, Fred and George remembered that they had forgotten to bring some important documents regarding the transfer of ownership of Zonko's joke shop. (They had left Hogwarts 2 years ago)  
  
By now, tension was running high, everyone was snapping at one another. When they reached the train station, Ginny made a dash out of the car, not caring that people were looking at her. "YOU GUYS ARE SOO LATE! Hermione shouted as a greeting.  
  
Ron, knowing that a big lecture was coming their way, immediately place his lips upon hers.  
  
The snogging session went on. Ginny sensing that it will not stop cleared her throat.  
  
This immediately broke the spell between the couple. "So Harry, didn't hear you talk about Cho the whole summer, began Ron "what's up with you two?"  
  
"Well. . We broke up at the end of the school term" Upon this statement, he shrugged at the look of astonishment planted on Ron and Hermione's face. He turned to Ginny, hoping for a response, but received none. He had begun thinking that he was a fool for rejecting her.  
  
Seeing how she had blossomed into a beautiful woman, flaming red hair emphasizing even more on her beauty, curves in all the right places, made him go hard with want. Ginny, sensing his scrutiny, kept her head down throughout the whole journey. Upon reaching Hogwarts, she practically ran out of the carriage. "Ginny! Where are you going?" She did not even reply, just kept on running.  
  
"Oumph!" "Watch where you are going Weasel."  
  
"Sorry" She muttered. She did not even notice whom she had run into. Or the familiar drawl in the voice. She was about to walk away when that person pulled her back. She looked up and gasped. She was looking into two deep green orbs. A boy with silver-blonde hair- Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: So, should I continue? Please review! I live for reviews, give me your opinion, thanks! 


	2. Courage

Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters unfortunately do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful, amazing, magnificent, majestic and fascinating J.K.Rowling. If you do not know who she is or the Harry Potter series she wrote, you are even more stupid than I thought.  
  
Author's Note: This is kind of my first time writing in fanfic.net, I have written a few d/g before, but this was my first, hope you guys will like it.  
  
The Beginning of an Ending  
  
"Oumph!" "Watch where you are going Weasel."  
  
"Sorry" She muttered. She did not even notice whom she had run into. Or the familiar drawl in the voice. She was about to walk away when that person pulled her back. She looked up and gasped. She was looking into two deep green orbs. A boy with silver-blonde hair- Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"LET ME GO!" She tried to shrug his hand off, but his grip was too tight. "You better watch where you are going next time. I do not want my robes to be covered with filth again" "YOU IMBECILE SON OF A BITCH!" Hearing this, Draco grabbed both her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Hard. He ignored her whimpers of pain. "Let me warn you" He drawled, voice emotionless, "you better watch your attitude, or you may find yourself killed one day, weasel"  
  
All her fear was replaced by rage. "DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT!" With that, she mustered all her strength, lifted her knees and kicked hard on his groin. He immediately let go of her and fell on the ground, cupping his injured area, the mask on his face gone. Now replaced by intense pain.  
  
Realising that she had gone too far, she wanted to run away. But her legs would not move. Instead, they walked towards him.  
  
"I-I am sorry..." She proceeded to help him up, but he pushed her away roughly. "GO AWAY! YOU HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE!"  
  
"Please, I really am sorry." She went nearer towards him. This time, he gave her a slap in the face. "Go away, before I wring your bloody neck off your head!" She was about to walk away when footsteps approached. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Have you two been fighting?!??" Professor McGonagall looked at them, her face grim. "Both of you will receive detention, 20 points each from both houses." Hearing this, Ginny was so upset, she ran back to her room, sobbing. Leaving both Professor McGonagall and Draco staring after her. One with disapproval, the other with..Interest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Weasley!" "How many times must I tell you that you have to add the gall of the snake and not snake skin to the potion! GET THIS STRAIGHT INSIDE YOUR THICK SKULL! 25 points from Gryffindor and be glad it is not more!" Snape had been bullying Ginny even more than her other friends after he heard about the incident between Draco and her.  
  
After class, she immediately ran back to her dorm, not wanting to eat lunch anymore. Her appetite gone.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Called out one of her roommates. "Heard you were picked on by Snape. Pathetic. But what to expect from a loser like you. Can't even win a boy's heart. Look at you- no figure, no brains, no looks, but look at me, a perfect example. Tonight, Harry will be mine! Don't fight with me, I WILL win, so don't humiliate yourself, but then you can't really blame yourself right, since your mother did not have the looks and the figure, you won't have it too, and by the way, judging from the photograph you showed me, is she really that fat? Or did she just look fat? Don-" What ever Genew was going to say next was cut off by a slap on her face. Ginny had slapped her. Her face red with rage.  
  
"Don't you ever talk bad about my family members, if not you will find yourself the specimen of a few new hexes I have learnt", by then, Ginny's voice had turned into a deadly whisper, "if you like Harry so much, by all means, get him, fuck him, do anything you want to him, I don't bloody care. As for your looks, why don't you look at yourself in the mirror." With that, she turned and walked out of her room, leaving the flabbergasted girl looking at her.  
  
AN: Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but I currently do not have any plot in my head, thus this is all I can afford , well, thank you for the kind comments, I really appreciated what you guys wrote, and I decided that I AM going to continue!  
  
ErlnwrItEs: Thanks, I WILL continue  
  
Crystal: I love it too, so sorry about that, I did not realise that mistake, but what's done can't be undone, at least because I am too lazy to change it. Haha ;p  
  
Melanie Pointe: Thanks! I don't really like Harry either; thus I made him the bad guy.  
  
Angel: Sorry, as I mentioned earlier, I did not realise the mistake until then, SORRIE!!!  
  
sunshineangels: I am continuing! YEA!  
  
tifa:Well, I can try to make it original, but most of the time, I tend to use storylines I have read before, so..  
  
wolviesrouge: Look forward then, you won't be disappointed! ( 


	3. Together All Alone

Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters unfortunately do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful, amazing, magnificent, majestic and fascinating J.K.Rowling. If you do not know who she is or the Harry Potter series she wrote, you are even more stupid than I thought.  
  
Author's Note: This is kind of my first time writing in fanfic.net, I have written a few d/g before, but this was my first, hope you guys will like it.  
  
The Beginning of an Ending  
  
"Don't you ever talk bad about my family members, if not you will find yourself the specimen of a few new hexes I have learnt", by then, Ginny's voice had turned into a deadly whisper, "if you like Harry so much, by all means, get him, fuck him, do anything you want to him, I don't bloody care. As for your looks, why don't you look at yourself in the mirror." With that, she turned and walked out of her room, leaving the flabbergasted girl looking at her.  
~*~*~ " Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, you will both serve your detention at the library with me tonight. You will help Madame Pince shelve the books. Without magic. I will be back in 2 hours time while Madame Pince is in another section. If you have any problems, look for her. Good night." With that, she walked away.  
  
"It's all your fault, Weasley, if you haven't knocked into me, I would not be serving detention with you."  
  
"Do you think I am enjoying this too? If you have not pushed me against the wall and called me names, I would not have kicked your." Before she could continue her sentence, she burst into a fit of giggles. Just thinking back on that incident made her laugh out loud. "What is so funny, Weasel, I seriously think that it is no laughing matter. You could have sterilised me." His last sentence earned another giggle from Ginny. "I did not know that Malfoys could joke, with a Weasley nonetheless." "DO NOT LAUGH AT ME! I WAS NOT JOKING!" Somehow, no matter how angry he looked, he was not shouting. She mused as she climbed up the ladder, shelving one of the books. Still giggling, making Draco angrier by the minute.  
  
Suddenly, she lost her balance; she started to fall backwards. She flung her hands anyhow in hope of grabbing hold of something. Realising that it was too late, she opened her mouth to prepare to scream, when suddenly, a pair of strong arms caught her. It was Draco. But due to the sudden impact she had made on him, the both of them fell onto the ground, books lying all around them, Draco landing on top of her.  
  
Only then did Ginny realise that the moment she had fell off the ladder was not to be her most embarrassing one. Lying underneath Draco in the most sensuous yet awkward position was about the most humiliating thing that has happened to her.  
  
"Get off me, Malfoy!"  
  
Why should I Virginia, I am perfectly comfortable where I am." His eyes bored into hers.  
  
"He said my name!" The way he had called her name was like a soft and sensual caress to her senses. "ARGH! What is happening to me! I must say something...uh not nice back!" "Get off me you bastard, or I will personally see to it that you will never celebrate Father's Day again." She glared at him. Eyes lost in those green orbs (AN: Ok, I know that you have mentioned the mistake to me, but I just could not help it, I prefer green.hehe) that intrigued her so much. Before she could look away, Draco lowered his lips unto hers. She just lay there too surprised to respond. But before she could stop herself, she gave in to the sweet temptation and responded. She moaned. Draco, hearing that, took the chance to plunge his tongue into hers. Both their tongues intertwined, exploring each other's inner warmth. The kiss turned to an urgent and hungry one. He wanted more, wanted something more than this. His experienced hands travelled down to the front of her blouse and with a grace few possessed, he quickly unbuttoned it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? THIS IS A WEASLEY!!!!! BUT WHY DOES IT FEEL SO RIGHT! DAMMIT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT AM I FEELING ANYMORE!" And for the first time in his life, he did something he never did before, he released her. Ginny came back to her senses, the spell broken, and reality crashed down upon her.  
  
"I KISSED A MALFOY! OHH.RON IS SO GOING TO KILL ME WHEN HE FINDS OUT! BUT WHY DOES IT FEEL SO RIGHT! NO ONE HAS EVER KISSED ME LIKE THAT BEFORE!"  
  
She ignored what she thought about the kiss and gave Draco a tight slap in the face." Don't ever do that again, or I swear to God I will kill you!"  
  
"What! You idiot! How dare you slap me, who do you think you are!"  
  
"Whatever, Don't do it again, I hated it", But why did her body disagree when she said that. Feeling disgusted with herself, she decided not to think about it and proceeded to pick up the books scattered on the floor.  
  
"Don't lie to yourself, you wanted it too." He gave her a first-class sneer, but it was so unsatisfying as she had turned away. For the rest of detention, they did the shelving in silence, casting occasional glances at each other.  
  
~*~*~  
  
For the next few days, they tried to avoid each other, But...  
  
"Weasel, what a pleasant surprise to meet you here at Hogsmeade, I thought you could not even afford a cup of butterbeer. Well, if you are willing to beg, I could perhaps spare you a few knuts."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, I would rather starve to death than to accept your charity." But before she could continue, Ron and Hermione came over. Harry, excused himself from his date, Parvati, and walked towards them.  
  
"What are you trying to do to my sister, Malfoy, Don't you even think of touching her, you.you BASTARD!" Ron's face was getting redder and redder by the minute.  
  
"Tsk tsk, temper Weasley, temper." He drawled. "I would not think of touching your sister." His body immediately disagreeing with what he had said "Anyway, I suppose you are just here to drool at the stuff in the shops, have you any money to buy them, or did you have to beg?" He added, a smirk on his face. Hermione had to pull back a struggling Ron from punching Draco. "Sod off Malfoy!" Harry muttered. "Let's go, Ron.Hermione, oh and Ginny, please do try to stay out of trouble, I don't mind being your saviour, but I can't always be around you, you know, Now, be a good girl and go get a mug of butterbeer?" With that he gave her a seductive wink and walked back to his date.  
  
"What kind of attitude is that!" Ginny thought angrily, eyes narrowed. "Just because I used to have a crush on him doesn't give him a right to walk all over me!" Ever since that incident, Ginny crush on Harry disintegrated into ashes. She was no longer found trailing after the dream team, rather, on her own most of the time. Even though she was rather popular, especially with the guys, she chose to be by herself.  
  
Draco, who had been observing her from afar, noticed it too. As far as he was concerned, he was beginning to respect this petite Weasley. ~*~*~  
  
AN: Hey! Finally uploaded this chapter, sorry about the first 2 chapters, I uploaded wrongly And everything got screwed up. The next one should be up soon, if you have any more inquiries, email me at llorac_busted@hotmail.com  
  
Chimerical: Thanks! I knew that, I just liked green eyes better. HEEHEE  
  
Wolviesrouge: YEA! You reviewed again!  
  
Iria: MORE! MORE! MORE! Definitely, I will write more!  
  
Caroline: Yup, Weasleys have bad tempers! 


	4. Rendezvous

Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters unfortunately do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful, amazing, magnificent, majestic and fascinating J.K.Rowling. If you do not know who she is or the Harry Potter series she wrote, you are even more stupid than I thought.  
  
Author's Note: This is kind of my first time writing in fanfic.net, I have written a few d/g before, but this was my first, hope you guys will like it.  
  
The Beginning of an Ending  
  
"What kind of attitude is that!" Ginny thought angrily, eyes narrowed. "Just because I used to have a crush on him doesn't give him a right to walk all over me!" Ever since that incident, Ginny crush on Harry disintegrated into ashes. She was no longer found trailing after the dream team, rather, on her own most of the time. Even though she was rather popular, especially with the guys, she chose to be by herself.  
  
Draco, who had been observing her from afar, noticed it too. As far as he was concerned, he was beginning to respect this petite Weasley.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco had skipped dinner; bothered by the letter his mother had sent him.  
  
Draco dearest,  
  
Before your father died, he performed some dark magic on me, to absorb some of my essence for some dark purposes. Now that he has died, some part of my being has died with him as I was emotionally connected to him. I have not much time left. And my greatest wish is to see you happily married. After your graduation, you will be of an eligible age to marry, and I have arranged for a girl of a good background to be your wife. Do not say no. Unless of course you already have your own match. Please reply as soon as possible.  
  
Love,  
  
Mother  
  
Thinking back on the letter made him really confused. He did not know what to do. The girl his mother wanted to recommend was definitely Pansy Parkinson, and he hated her guts! "GOD, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"  
  
Just then he saw someone sitting along a deserted corridor. On a closer look, he saw that it was Virginia.  
  
"What's wrong Weasel, Potter dumped you?" Her head shot up. Her eye narrowed when she saw whom it was. "Go away, I am in not mood to play with you today!"  
  
"FINE! FINE! Want to talk about your problems?" He asked with uncertainty." You.talk? Since when do Malfoys hold a civil conversation with a Weasley? " Hey, I was just asking!" "Fine! You wanna hear what is going on in my pathetic life, I'll tell you!" She breathed in, and poured out her sorrow to him, not willing to stop now as her burden got lighter. She went on till nearly an hour later. But Draco listened intently, totally mesmerized by her voice and beauty. He felt himself wanting to wrap his hands around her, wanting to protect her and comfort her.  
  
After she had finished, she looked at him, but he remained silent." I thought you wanted to talk?" She muttered.  
  
"Believe me, talking is the last thing you want right now." Before she could reply, his lips were already on hers. Their kiss this time was different from the last. It was filled with intensity so strong, Ginny could barely stand. Her legs were already feeling like jelly. She leaned on him, taking in his scent. He smelled of cologne and aftershave. All this mixed together with the taste of cinnamon and coffee on his lips made him totally irresistible to Ginny. She could barely think. All she wanted to do was savour this moment together with him.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was feeling the same. Her honey-sweet lips were so kissable. He could not resist her either. His hands reached for her cloak, not caring hat they were in a corridor, where anyone could see them, when  
  
"ARGH..MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!!! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER THIS INSTANT!" Ron, who had been looking for Ginny, had witnessed the whole kissing incident. The mere thought of a Malfoy kissing his sister was totally repulsive to him. He pulled Ginny roughly away, and gave the unprepared Draco a punch in his face, ignoring the protests his sister gave him. The punch he gave Draco was so hard, that it made both of them stagger backwards.  
  
But before he could do anything else, Ginny had stepped forward and gave him 2 slaps in the face. "What the FUCK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? GIN? I WAS HELPING YOU!"  
  
"Helping me my foot, can you give me a break, Ron, I am sick and tired of you forever beating any guy who comes 2 feet near me. For once, sod off Ron." She grabbed Draco's hand and left, leaving her bewildered brother staring after her. "That was a first, Weasley..." "That was also a first for you, Malfoy, you called me Weasley instead of Weasel."  
  
For the first time in his life, he gave her a genuine grin. One that he had forgotten a long time ago. "Erm.Dr-Malfoy, I got to go, see you around, you better get that bruise checked." "Wait!" He called out. Ginny turned back, with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Why did I call her back??!? Oh GOD! I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I AM DOING ANYMORE! I DON"T KNOW WHAT I FEEL ANYMORE!"  
  
"Erm, please don't go, I mean, can you stay with me for a while...I want to have some good memories of my life in Hogwarts.before I...I marry a pig."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Looking at the what-the-hell-is-going-on- look planted all across her face, he explained to her what was going on.  
  
"You get it now, don't you?"  
  
"Ya...look, I really got to go, my brother will be looking for me, so.why don't we talk another day? I'll send you a letter, so, goodbye, see you tomorrow." Ginny walked away, puzzled by the sudden wrench of pain in her heart. "What is going on with me?" She wondered out aloud.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"GINNY! WHY DID YOU SLAP ME! I WAS SAVING YOU FROM THAT BASTARD!" Ron bellowed the moment Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room, with Harry and Hermione pulling him back before he did anything stupid.  
  
"Gee Ron, what do you expect me to do, thank you? What is wrong with you, why do you have to control my life? I am no longer your baby sister, I am 16 years old, I can take care of myself, and Draco's not a bastard!"  
  
"DRACO? WHEN DID YOU EVER CALL THAT GIT DRACO?"  
  
"You are the one being the git, sorry Ron but Draco...there's more to him that meets the eye (AN: I thank Avril Lavigne for this expression)...I am beginning to see that, why can't you...I am very tired, I am going to bed, if you had any sense left in you, just leave me alone. Goodnight."  
  
Without saying another word, and ignoring the loud protests her brother gave her, she walked back to her dorm. "DID YOU SEE THAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SWEET BABY SISTER?" "Ronniekins, you must understand that Ginny is already grown up, she is no longer a baby, she can take care of herself, give her some breathing space."  
  
Harry, who had been quiet all along, said "Well, maybe I should go and see her, you know, make sure she's all right...alright? Before the others could reply, he was on his way. "Ginny? Ginny, can I come in?" He heard a grunt. Taking it as a yes, he opened and entered.  
  
She was lying on her bed; hair tied up in a loose ponytail. To Harry, she looked just like a goddess, a goddess sent down to Earth, just for pleasure."What am I thinking of! Focus Harry, Focus!"  
  
He cleared his throat and said "Ginny, you know that you have greatly upset your brother, maybe you should go and apologise to him." "Not again! If you have nothing else to say, please leave. The last thing I need is another person up my back!"  
  
"Ok Ginny, if you don't want to talk about this, fine. But there is another thing..." Before she said anything else, he took her hands in his. "Ginny.I was a fool to let you go... I-I know that I have hurt you many times and I want to hit myself for that. It's like I am seeing you for a first time, in a whole new light." Ginny, sensing where this conversation will lead to pulled her hands out of his.  
  
"Gin.." "No! Harry! Listen to me...I really am sorry but i.." "Please Gin, hear me out, over this few days, I found that I-I.have fallen in love with you." He reached for her again, this time; he gripped her shoulders and lowered his lips unto hers.  
  
Ginny stared at him in shock, at a loss for words.  
  
What did she feel? Nothing. Hasn't she always long for those words? I Love You? But she felt nothing.and the kiss he gave her.there was no feeling of pleasure and thrill slicing through her body like when Draco kissed her. In fact, she found the kiss boring.  
  
Gathering all her strength, she pushed him away. "Please Harry, I know this will hurt you...but...OH GOD! This is so confusing, just leave Harry, LEAVE!" She turned away.  
  
Harry, knowing that he had no other choice, walked away.  
  
"Why! Why Harry, must you say all those things to me, when it is too late? Ginny cried into her pillow.  
  
In the night, the first signs of snow began falling. ~*~*~  
  
AN: Ha! Finished editing it! Just to tell you the truth, this story will be very short, and there is nothing I can do. Erm.there is like only one more chapter, but I was thinking of writing a sequel.should I? If you want me to do, review! MUAHX! 


End file.
